Just Two Agents
by xBlackStars
Summary: Drabble: Possible scenes between Skye/Ward. Based on what could happen between the two of them, little inside pieces that should have been in the show. K Rated, R&R. O/S
1. Chapter 1: No Awkward Silence

a/n: After EP08: The Well, it just made me wish this would happen. I'm such a big, Skyeward shipper.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada-zlich. All belongs to marvel and ABC, and whoever else.

**Word Count:** 579.

I. _No Awkward Silence._

His face was a mess, consisting of bloody cuts and bruises along the temple. Not only that but the split and enlarged lower lip he got from fighting those crazed God Wannabe's. Yet here he stood, with only one functioning eye thanks to the slight (yet still a minor swelling in the medical sense, with no long lasting damage) black-purple bruise that had appeared, trying to clean his face up. He had his own skills in medical training that if he shoved some ice on it, it would soothe the raging fire named the swelling.

Currently residing in the main bathroom facility on the bus, Agent Grant Ward was struggling to say the least- not only because of the physical damage to his anatomy but also because of the lingering rage and hatred that was flowing through his body freely, thanks to the Berserker staff. The emotional struggle that he was going through had made him fatigued to say the least, but right now sleep was the last thing he wanted. He would rather be an insomniac and sleep deprived than to have to relive those unforgiving, bitter memories of his childhood. Something the Agent refused to acknowledge since burying it in the past.

His walls were down emotionally, physically and mentally because he hadn't heard that someone else had come in, otherwise he would have donned on his discarded leather jacket and t-shirt. "Um, do you need some help?" A timid voice called out, maybe embarrassed that she walked in to find him staring at his damaged reflection in the mirror; those deep caramel eyes penetrating deep into his own thoughts. Skye, of course she had come to visit him- she had been there to help him up prior before May had taken up the staff with all three pieces connected. Not answering, Ward span around slowly before passing her the flannel he was going to use to rid the grime off his face.

A small smile graced Skye's lips as she acknowledged his silent words; she took the blue flannel from his hand before dousing it in warm, soapy water. Gently wiping his face, there was no awkward silence between them, just a comfortable space was present. They exchanged no words, only facial expressions - other than the occasional harsh exhale that Ward did when Skye went over his eye lid as gently as she could. Reaching over, to the medical box, she pulled out some alcohol wipes.

"Sorry..." She all but whispered as she tore open the paper package before wiping across his cuts, except his lip. A slight hiss escaped him; his breathing became rapid copying the movements of his chest as the slight pain radiated through his system. Her S.O's eyes were screwed tightly shut, wishing she hadn't cleaned the cuts with the strong alcohol but had she not, infection was bound to occur eventually - feeling his pain, she dropped everything in her hands to reach up on tip toes and gently pressed her lips to his now tilted forward forehead. "Thank-you," He whispered so low, she barely caught it - but she understood, "Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

**a/n:** Set after EP09: Repairs. Forgive me for any errors; this isn't being beta-ed. Any offers, please do inbox.

**Word Count:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zilch. All rights go to Marvel and ABC, and whoever else.

2. Trust

She had her thoughts, her suspicions, but never would she have predicted that it would true. It wasn't until the words spewed from her red, plump lips, "She needs to get laid," that she saw him physically tense, pausing his actions for a few, bare seconds before turning around, but within those few seconds it clicked together- like two pieces of a puzzle.

_Ward had slept with May._

And it hurt, because she offered hers holder, someone to talk to when he needed someone, but no. He went to May, and she understood, no really she did- they were two consenting adults, who could make choices for themselves but had that professional side which allowed the two of them to have casual sex, but keep emotions out of it.

_Pure, sexual release._ That's all it was, wasn't it?

Now Skye saw it, the tell take signs- the fact he arrived late, dressed casually which he never used to do before and then the way he froze, for a split second, like a stone statue. Anyone else wouldn't have seen it, or even presumed but Skye could see through people; thanks to all those years in an orphanage allowed her to see things others necessarily wouldn't of. The sensation deep within her chest overpowered her, the over erratic pulsing of her heart makes her physically inhale sharply yet silently. Hurt, pain- whatever you wish to call it through adjectives or not; it hurt. It hurt her to know that he had slept with someone else when she'd believed they had made progress.

But then there was a part of Skye that made the irrational seem rational and she couldn't hate him for what he'd done, she was never the one to hold a grudge against someone – especially now, when she realised just how short life can be. _Especially_, when there's an incontrollable power within you. It wasn't until late that night, when the young hacker was wasting her frustrations away with the punching bag that she felt the presence of the fellow agent who was taking over her thoughts. It wasn't that she was avoiding him, quite the opposite actually – it was_ him_ who had been blanking her for the majority of the day, so naturally feeling his presence made her pause; her breathing coming out as heavy, quick panting.

"You okay?" Came his voice, somewhat wavering with an emotion she couldn't place – what was up with him? Turning around, Skye came face to face with the represented emotional and physical robot; however instead of replying - the hacker merely nodded. It wasn't until she noticed a small, black leather-bound journal in his hands. Unconsciously, Skye raised her eyebrow until he reached out – offering out the hand that contained the journal. It wasn't until it was placed within her palms and her S.O left, without a word. When she opened the leather backing and the first page, she realised what it was.

It was exactly what she thought it was a journal – or a diary, whatever you want to call it, of his past – about his childhood, about his abusive brother and everything else in between.

Agent Grant Ward couldn't lean on her shoulder physically, but he wanted her to listen to his story and this was his way of doing it. Ward wanted to confide in the young hacker, and it made the pain in her chest ease, and hope was replaced.


	3. Chapter 3: Constant

a/n: forgive my lack of activeness – work has been somewhat busy since being the Christmas period. What a joy, working in a dental practice that is staying open til 8.30pm every night until Christmas Eve. Without further ado, please do read on. Again, unbeta-ed, by all means if you're willing please do PM me. Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed followed and favourite it means a lot – there's so many that I'd need more space to acknowledge y'all separately.

Set during EP10.

**Word count:** 672

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada - zilch. Just merely playing in Marvel/ABC's sandbox and not sinking the ship. _Pun intended._

3. Constant

There was never a _constant_ in Skye's life, never someone who was always there- for her to lean on when she needed it. No, she had to grow up and learn the hard ways of life all by herself and in moments like this she needed someone to lean on. She understood why May had snapped at her, for her lack of professionalism but she didn't understand the frustration Skye felt- of course she wouldn't. It bothered her more than it should of, the hurt in her chocolate orbs as she stood frozen like a statue before the higher ranking Agent before her – speechless.

The young hacker's eyebrows furrowed and her forehead creased before storming towards her bunk with quick steps before grasping the paper records she had been looking through and shredding them to pieces. Tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to get hold of herself, May's comment had hurt her deep – how could anyone understand how she felt about her parents? Skye had never once told anyone about the rough time she had in the orphanage, how the loneliness had become as transparent as the empty bed she once shared with other children. The fact she only got respite occasionally from the shelter she had called home for so long. Only it wasn't home, she never once felt welcomed and whilst Skye appreciated and was grateful for the help they provided not once did she feel as if she belonged. And not once did that feeling leave her due to no foster carers wanted a technology addicted teenager.

No-one ever did and she loathed the feeling completely, she didn't want pity nor sympathy – she wanted help, someone who was willing to find a little more information than what she had to ease her thoughts. She managed to shut the sliding door to her bunk quickly before allowing the harsh tears escape, sliding down the wall sobs escaped Skye's mouth. It wasn't until she heard a timid knock and the vibration on her back that she sucked in a large breath before shakily standing. No doubt mascara had run causing panda eyes but she opened the door slightly, just a small gap allowing her to see who was there – only she wasn't expecting the agent that stood opposing her.

Ward, _typical._

She didn't want to deal with him now, things hadn't been the same between them for a while now and it was taking its toll on her. "Hey," The SHIELD specialist whispered as if everyone in the bus were deep in their slumber – only the truth was, it was barely ten o'clock in the evening. "What do you want, Ward?" Skye snapped, the words escaping her lips a little harsher than intended but the underlying emotions made her tone waver the slightest bit. It wasn't until he pulled the door open further that he embraced her tightly, his rather muscular arms wrapping around her waist pulled her forward into his rock hard chest – firm yet not as masculine as she had presumed. It was only then, that the warmth seeped into her through their clothes that the tears escaped once more before she buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder blade.

It was in that moment, Skye found her _constant._ Whether she stayed or left SHIELD, she knew that there'd always be someone to lean on when she needed it and that person just so happened to be her S.O, the Grant Ward.


End file.
